Thump
by DRoWN.uNTo.Me
Summary: How do the people of Twelve Grimmauld Place and the Order of the Phoenix react to this unexpected pairing? Oh, and that thumping, yeah, that's gonna leave a bruise or two or a couple fifty...*Sequel "Meow" is up! Enjoy! *Prequel "Valentine" is up!


Thump

Thump

"Sirius. _Sirius_."

"Come now, Hermione, I've been gone and you won't even grant me a kiss!"

"You've only been gone for a day!"

For an hour prior to this exchange, Sirius had arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place and started leaving his oh so "subtle" hints to this lover. She had stoutly refused. It was, after all, his fault for being gone, begging Dumbledore ("Blacks don't beg. They smooth talk, they swindle, they trick, but they don't _beg_," he'd said) to let him go on one mission just as backup. Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that he just wanted a go at Pettigrew.

"Now what is this really about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're mad at me, Hermione."

"Mad about what?"

"You tell me."

"Well since you're the one who's saying I'm mad at you, why don't you go first."

"Ha! So you _are_ mad at me."

Hermione was rarely outwitted and when it _did_ happen, it did not sit well with her. To put it simply, it drove her crazy.

Sirius crossed the newly restored room of his childhood to face his arm-crossed lover.

"Love," he said, addressing her gently.

Something happened.

"You BLOODY GIT!" she yelled, smacking his chest, "Do you have any idea how WORRIED I was! What was I supposed to think when you asked Dumbledore if you could go on that information-retrieval mission?!" She was blindly hitting him, not all too softly mind you, but he took the abuse and listened to the rant. "You have NO IDEA what was running through my mind! What would've happened if you came into contact with Pettigrew scared me half to death! Do you know how creative the mind becomes when worrying, how many awful, _awful_ scenarios flash through your head?! MERLIN'S BEARD! I was scaring myself to death, and all because of YOU! YOU IMPISH PRUDE! YOU WORM WITH NO MORAL JUDGEMENT! YOU SELF-SERVING JERK! YOU UNRELIABLE PIDGEON! YOU-"

Without one word, Sirius grabbed her infuriated face in his hands, whilst ignoring her punching arms, and kissed her full on the mouth.

For a few minutes she struggled against her Sirius bonds and tried yelling at him, but the yells came out as mumbles. Those attempts at continuing her rant did her no good, however, seeing as how when she tried, Sirius only kissed her more deeply.

Sirius was enjoying himself immensely.

Soon, Hermione's will power failed her (as did her anger) and she gave in to her love's warmth, wrapping her arms around him.

She was sure he was enjoying this.

_Bastard, _she thought happily.

Continuing their makeout session as though they were 15, they paid no mind to those downstairs. Molly Weasley was just serving up dinner. Albus, Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and many other Order members had come tonight. After looking around the table through, though, Molly realized that Hermione wasn't there.

That's when the yelling started.

"Oh dear," Tonks murmured after the high soprano yelled an expletive.

"Who is she yelling at?" Kingsley questioned.

"I was going to say Sirius, but what she's saying doesn't apply to him in any way," Remus quietly chimed.

"Besides, Sirius is in the attic, looking through some scary old Black relics," Harry contributed.

They heard many thumping noises accompanying those soprano yells.

For a second, everyone looked at each other.

"This sounds like a personal matter..." Ginny said slowly.

"But when you're yelling it at the top of your lungs..." started Fred.

"You can't expect your privacy to not be breached," finished George.

"She could be in danger. What's with all the thumping?" Bill asked, trying to convince everyone (himself included) that what they were thinking of doing was out of love. Everyone knew, however, that Hermione was a perfectly intelligent witch that could take care of herself.

Everyone looked at one another. Harry found Dumbledore's eyes extra twinkly and extra annoying. Minerva found Luna's faraway look exceptionally infuriating. Ron fidgeted. Fleur pursed her lips.

"Let's go."

No one knew who said it, but all at once, everyone clamored towards the door. Halfway up the stairs, however, everything became quiet. Those who were just previously at dinner stopped their ascent for a second to listen to the silence- but only for a second.

Fred and George were the first to reach the door.

"After you, my good man," Fred said, bowing.

"Why thank you, kind sir," George responded. He opened the door.

Everyone's jaw dropped simultaneously at the sight of Sirius Black and Hermione Granger in each other's embrace, making-out like 15 year olds.

"Whoa."

At that one word, Sirius and Hermione jumped apart, faces heated and eyes lighted.

Hermione gaped, no having the words to explain.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck thinking, _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_.

Everyone stared at them, all with one thing on their minds.

Molly took the initiative.

"How did this happen?"

Hermione looked to Sirius nervously.

They had lots of explaining to do.


End file.
